


Witch sanctuary

by betawhitewolf



Series: Witch au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Patton needs a bit of help and finds two strangers to ask for it!





	Witch sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour in a dentist office so I hope its okay!

Being an earth witch was more difficult than Patton thought it was going to be.

The whole spell learning thing along with making his medicines and keeping track of his garden for the herbs was more than he bargained for.

The young witch was almost always overwhelmed with stuff which in turn always lead him here.

As in this beautiful garden in the middle of a huge forest; it was a sanctuary of sorts for witches and wiccans and all kinds of other things alike. 

Patton loved it here it was so free and beautiful and he loved meeting people and everyone here was Extreamly nice to him.

Patton had learned a lot of his spells and some of his rituals here from random strangers.

So right now Patton is hoping he'll find someone who knows natural relaxing techniques or soothing spells.

The young garden witch sighed softly as he wondered the paths of the forest looking closely at the signs to make sure he was going the right way.

Eventually Patton made it to an open clearing in the forest that had a medium wooden structure in the middle of it.

It was a wooden dome shape with no roof, it rested on concrete slabs and the middle of it was just dirt and gravel. 

It had four alters at it, one for each element, and at one of the elements stood two people and Patton let out a sigh of relief.

The small witch wondered his way closer to the two a small bounce in his steps as he started to study the two of them.

The smallest of two had soft purple hair and matching purple eyes and pale skin, he was wearing a dark blue tank top and ripped skinny jeans with converse; he seemed to have several piercings (a nose stud, gages, and a lip ring.) along with a choker around his neck.

Now the taller of the two looked well put together with his slicked back brown hair and pale blue eyes, he was wearing a black polo with a pair of skinny jeans of his own and nice pair a black running shoes; although one of his arms was decorated in nothing but space themed tattoos and he had his upper ear pierced he still managed to look formal.

As Patton got closer he could see that the smaller one was holding something that was burning while the other one was flipping through a book.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Patton called out excitedly to the two strangers "hi! I'm Patton, I was wondering if I could talk to you both?" 

Both of the boys jumped and twisted around to look at patton.

"Um sure?" the smaller of the two mumbled anxiously as he brought his hand up that currently wasn't holding anything to grab onto the taller boys shirt. 

"What exactly is it that you need?" the taller boy asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Um, okay so im a witch! And I've been really stressed out as of recently and I was wondering if either of you two were also witches and know any soothing spells or like relaxing herbs?" Patton chirped out as he rocked on his feet.

"Oh, well I'm of no help to you but Virgil should be able to help you out."the taller of the two said as he motioned to the smaller one. 

"Erm y-yeah I guess so" Virgil whispered as he took a deep breath in. 

"Oh, thank you so much" Patton squeaked out a bright smile over taking his face. 

"Its n-no problem" Virgil mumbled softly as he dropped the thing in his hand and stomped on it.

Patton smiled softly at them as he settled himself down near the water element.

"S-so um you can look through m-my self healing book if you want, it has a lot of the spells that I use to relax." Virgil said as he took said book from the taller one and handed it to Patton.

"Thank you!" Patton chirped happily as he started to look through the book.

Virgil just shrugged as leant against the other.

The three of them sat there for a good three hours as Patton read through the book and asked questions on it, he got to know the two of them and he learned the taller ones name ((his name is Logan)) while he was at it.

"Seriously thank you so much!" Patton joyously chirped as he grabbed onto both of their hands. 

Virgil flushed a soft pink as he gave Patton a shy smile, "i-it was no problem."

Logan just gave a sharp nod and small smile to Patton.

"It was really nice meeting you guys I hope to see you again!" Patton hummed as he let go of their hands and turned to leave.

"B-beforeyougocanihaveyournumber!!" Virgil yelled out rushed before Patton could officially leave startling both Logan and Patton.

"I-its j-just in case y-you have q-questions of course!" Virgil stumbled out as he latched onto Logan again. 

"Oh! Oh of course why didn't I think of that?" Patton mumbled to himself before pulling out his phone and handing it to Virgil; and Virgil did the same handing Patton his phone so they can put each others numbers in. 

"Thank you again Virgil." Patton gratefully mumbled to him as he handed him his phone back.

"You don't have to thank me, and you can call me Virge" Virgil easily said back to him.

Patton giggled softly "okay virge then I'll see you two later!" Patton chirped and before he could think better of it he pressed a small kiss to virgils cheek and gave Logan a goodbye wave before he twisted around to run off leaving a stunned Virgil and amused Logan behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! And u also hoped you liked it I plan on making more for this au!


End file.
